


No After Party, I guess

by 14lizardsinabox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending, F/M, Just your basic fuk fic, NSFW, slightly off canon?? idk not really, this is nothing but sex yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: An RFA party where you and Yoosung end up fucking- have fun!





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok i lost my drive for this in the middle of the fucking so im really sorry.  
> also this is a bit longer than i anticipated....  
> anyways have fun <3

You weren’t going to lie, that fist RFA party? Shit fucking sucked.

Like seriously? A super formal party in a country club at mid-day?? What was this, a rich 10 year olds birthday party? The only reason you went along with it is because of all the constant drama and your constant confusion in the whole matter. Apparently the first party was supposedly how Rika threw parties so you guessed it was good that the first part you technically “threw” was like that, it mustve been good for everyone to have a reminder of the good past.

But you had your own way of how you threw parties, and you had your own guests you wanted to invite, and since everything was now actually in your hands and the drama had died down you were ready to throw an actual party.

The only good thing to come from that first party though, was Yoosung. It had been a couple of weeks since the party and he had already removed the bandages from his eye. You’d never interacted with him in real life before the “accident” so the Yoosung with the injured eye was the only Yoosung you knew and loved, and you couldn’t have been happier. The two of you had the fluffiest relationship now, constant adoration from each other, constant kisses, and taking care of each other. Even if the both of you hadn’t been sexual yet, you were fine with it. You understood Yoosung had been through a lot and he was still adjusting to other things so you let him go at his own pace and you’d wait for him.

Your party was going to be Saturday night, Saturday night in a loft, of course under Jumin’s name, high up above the city where you could see all the lights for miles and miles. It was semi-formal and the people would actually be cool this time, but of course you still took the time to invite people who would further strengthen yours and everyone else’s professional ties. You were pretty proud of yourself for setting this up, so much so you felt you deserved a pat on the back and some kind words, and youd receive them later this night and you were looking forward to them.

Then, there was also the after party... which in actuality was just a party you heard about from your friend. They said it was going to be at a big venue and it was going to be pretty huge in general. Nice. You hadn’t told Yoosung yet about going to the “after party”, so it would be a complete surprise; and you could finally get down and nasty with your boyfriend. Fina-Fucking-ly!! As much as you liked your stable adult life you just also wanted to have fun for christs sake and you were finally going to tonight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The RFA party started at around 6, there were light refreshments and all the guests were thoroughly entertained with the view of the sunset over the city, by night time the party was still going strong and you were the best host along with Jaehee (even though you kept insisting for her to just cool it and enjoy this little get together more casually).

“So… a success?” you heard that sweet voice you knew so well ask behind you

“Definitely” You chuckled quickly leaning into his chest, letting his arms wrap around you, god he felt like a cloud; you loved Yoosung’s hugs, they were always the best.

“You have anything planned for after the party?” he asks

“No” you lie, stifling a laugh

“good.” He says kissing your cheek “I just want to cuddle tonight and kiss you and just not have to think of anything, and just keep you wrapped in my arms, and kiss you-uuuhhh…”

“what?”

“um…”

“Yoosung what is it?” you ask, turning around and continuing to keep the lack of distance between the two of you. “Oh!”

“please don’t laugh I just have to like think of like shit, I don’t know like dead puppies and stuff I don’t know, just stay right there”

“Yoosung, I don’t think me staying pressed against you is going to help, uh, well this situation of yours” you say, trying to stifle your laughs as you look around to make sure no ones looking. “you can probably make it to the bathroom with no problem right now. Its nice and hidden just go!” you whisper loudly turning him around and pushing him away to go.

“Jaehee?” you call

“yes, (mc)”

“I… need you to take care of… the party guests for a little while” you drawl out, thinking of your next move

“Is everything alright?” she asks

“of course!” you giggle giving her a peck on the cheek “I just need to go to the potty real quick”

You turn and hurriedly make your way to the bathroom

“Oh, Mr.Kim??” you loudly whisper playfully “theres a couple of things id like to discuss with yooouuu~”

The door cracks open and you quickly slip in giggling.

“WHAT THE HELL (MC)??!”

“what??”

“what are you doing??”

“IM… here to…. Help you?”

“you’re drunk”

“not much” you laugh letting your hands drop down to his belt, quickly unbuckling it.

“wait.” He says, you stop. “I… don’t… know about this (MC)”

“oh… ok. I can. Go…If you want?”

Theres an awkward silence for a minute. Your hands still holding his belt open and his hands gently gripping your hips, halted in bringing you closer.

“… I don’t want you to go though.” He whispers quickly kissing your cheek.

You turn and go to kiss him on the mouth, but he’s the one to deepen it, his hands bringing you closer once again until you’re grinding against him.

“Yooosssuunnnggg, are we really--??” you whine

“oh my god.” He turns bright red “why would you do that??” he laughs then going in to kiss your neck and collarbone”

From there he slowly starts bringing up the skirt of your tight dress, making it sit at your waist, then goes to tugging at your tights; while you go back to getting his pants open.

“I really love this aesthetic” you hear his mumble

“what aesthetic?” you ask just before he switches positions with you so that youre the one leaning on the sink counter now, but with your ass facing him as youre bent over the counter.

You see him lick his lips from the mirror, as he’s firmly pushing you down to stay bent over.

“this one~ <3 “ you hear him say as you feel a warm cock be shoved in between your legs

You let out a moan so load you honestly surprised yourself, and quickly muffled yourself in the middle of it.

“Are you ok?!”

“Keep going, oh my god just keep going” you whine moving your hips with his.

“(MC) We’re going to get ccaauughhtt” You hear Yoosung whine, not slowing down his rhythm, though.

You let an annoyed groan slip out and you push him off, turning yourself around to sit on top of the sink counter, quickly removing your tights and throwing them off to the side. You pull Yoosung in by the back of his neck and lock your lips together again.

“See” you pant, separating yourself from him “no ones going to hear anything if we’re like this”

Just then theres a knock on the door

“(MC)??” Zen’s voice rings from outside “You alright in there, I heard something strange?”

“YeaH iMMM FINE!!!!” your voice fluctuates as Yoosung starts rubbing his dick against your clit.

“Really?” he insists, _oh my god why wont he just go away!??_

“YES IM JUST POOPING! OH MY GOD!!” you shout out, unfortunately a lot louder than you intended, because Yoosung put his fucking dick in right at that moment, not even bothering to take off your underwear, just pushing it to the side!

“Oh ok, shit sorry!!” you hear him say, leaving.

_FuckFuck Holy SHIT_

You quickly look down, and then back up, only to make eye contact with Yoosung; and the both of you instantly start blushing even harder, but you both end up bursting out laughing.

“I can’t believe you actually said that!!” Yoosung laughed as you wrapped your arms around him and locking lips with him again.

And it was fine… for the next 10 seconds, because as much as everything felt fucking amazing, the sink faucet was ramming into your back every time yoosung was ramming himself into you.

“Yoosung wait—“

“Am I doing something wrong?”

“what? No! NO! youre fine babe! Just that… like… this here” you muster out grabbing the faucet behind you.

“Oh shit im so sorry! Lets uuuhh-“

“Against the wall!” You say getting off the sink and going to lean against the wall, facing him.

“…(MC)…” he says looking away for a moment. _Oh my god, now what?_ “I cant hold you up for that long…”

You burst out laughing again but just turn your ass back to him, pulling your panties to the side, and giving you ass a little wiggle- you can’t even finish saying “come on” before he rams himself back into you.

You sure were glad you were already covering your mouth because fucking hell your eyes practically rolled to the back of your head because of that damn impact. But FUCK if it wasn’t good.

“Yoosung what the hell??” you giggle out

Just then you feel him take off a hand from your hips and suddenly he’s pulling your hair

“(MC)! Fuck how do you feel so good?!<3<3”

You wanted to respond but the fact your head was pulled back and your tongue was drooping out sure fucking inhabited you

“(MC)!! I’m going~ TO<3---!!<3”

_SHIT MY LEGS! MY LEGS CANT--!! FUCK I CANT STAND ANYMORE!!_

“YOOSUNG MY---!!”

“(MC)~~~ <3!! <3 IM- IM—“

“godDAMNIT YOOSUNG JUST CUM ALREADY MY LEGS CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!” you shout into your hand

He shoots off half his load into you before pulling out, getting his cum all over the floor, which is where you went after he loosened his grip on your hips and let go of your hair.

You sit there panting for a little bit before whining out under your breath, “eeeww its warm…”.

You look back up to Yoosung red and panting, dick flaccidly hanging out his pants. “Yoosung.” You breathe out.

“…yea?”

“ I haven’t cummed yet.” You say grabbing his cock. “We’re not leaving until _I_ cum” you start stroking it “its either this or you eat me--- what the shit how the fuck are you at full throttle again?”

“(MMMCCC)!!!” Yoosung whines through his laughter, covering his beet red face “You’re so embarrassing!!”

The both of you burst out laughing for a second, before you stop and point to the bathtub off to the side.

“There?” he asks

You nod, then outstretch your arms. “I cant get up”

He picks you up and sets you inside.

“This is going to be really echoey…” he mumbles positioning himself above you.

You shake your head and point to the door, and that’s when he notices how the music has gotten about 5 times louder than it was when the both of you went into the bathroom.

“Its either thank 707 or thank Jaehee” he chuckles

You giggle with him and wrap your arms around him, pulling him down to kiss you.

_Just go already I’m ready_

You carefully push him forward a little with your leg.

“you want me to go in? so soon?

_Don’t tease me like this!_

You push him, a tad more forcefully this time, you didn’t want to have to say it.

“(MC)~ what is it you want?” he cooed into your ear

_GOD FUCKING DAMNIT_

“Stop teasing me and fuck me, PLEASE.” you whine pulling on his shirt.

He rams into you again just like last time, completely devoid of tact, but you cant help but let out a moan as the sensation sends a shiver down your back, making you arch up. Only difference now was that he was going a lot slower than last time.

“<3Yoosung!~—go faster!<3” You moan before he covers your mouth, continuing to suck at your neck, picking up his pace just as you requested.

Just then he seperates from the nape of your neck and grabs onto both your thighs, and starts pushing them up, propping himself up to get a good look at you.

_Yoosung, why are you like this?? <3_

“You look even more beautiful like this” he says, licking his lips

_YOOSUNG KIM WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!!_

You cant do anything but cover your face and arch your back even more as you get closer and closer to your orgasm-

_And oh shit <3_

_FUCK~_

_FFUCCKK~ <3_

_JUST-_

_A –_

_LITTLE-_

“(MMCC)~~ Im gonna- im gonna cum agaaaaiinnn”  
_OH MY GOD WE’RE GOING TO CUM AT THE SAME TIME WTF IS THIS_

“YOOSUNG~ Just~ keep~---“

“(MMMCCC)!!~~<3<3”

“YOOSUNG IM!!!!”

You arch your back even more and cover your mouth with both your hands as he gives one final big thrust into you, his nails digging into your thighs.

 _OH_  
MY  
GOOOOOOODDDDDDDD~~~  <3

The both of you stay panting in the tub for a couple of seconds, you still covering your mouth but rubbing your clit with the other hand, and still gently thrusting your hips with Yoosung’s dick still in your pussy, trying to let your orgasm keep going as long as you could.

“I have to take it out (MC)”

_Shit, SHIT! NOT YET!_

“Yoosung d-OOOONNNNNNTTTTT~~<3<3”

Too late, he had already pulled out, the cold air rushing over your pussy giving an amazing sensation that seemed to make you almost cum again. Making your hips jump up practically to Yoosung's face.

“(MC)? (MC)??” he asked cupping your face to look at him “Are you alright??”

Your completely out of it face should’ve hinted to him you were trying to ride out this ecstasy train for as long as possible, but poor guy definitely didn’t know that.

“Yoosung? (MC)? Are you two alright in there?” Jumin Han’s voice suddenly rings from the other side of the door.

“UUUHHHH—UUHUHHH YEAH!!!” Yoosung literally falsettos “(MC) is just UHM—THEYRE SICK!! THEYRE THROWIN UP ALL OVER THE PLACE JUMIN WE’LL BE LEAVING A BIT EARLY!!”

_Oh thank god, good boy~_

“Yoosung…” You whisper out as you hear Jumin asking if the two of you would like for him to call his limo for the both of you to take home.

“YEAH JUMIN THAT’S PERFECT!” he shouts “what is it (MC)” he hisses, worried about how he’d get you out of here

“We need to get like plan B or something”

He looks at you and lets out a sigh of relief

“yeah” he laughs “Definitely.” He says kissing your forehead.

He gets his coat and wraps you up in it, and helps you out of the bathroom and out of the party. When the both of you throw yourselves into the limousine you both let out sighs of relief, and theres a few minutes of silence before either of you say anything.

“Im so fucking embarrassed!! I set up this fucking party and I “get sick” in the middle of it and have to leave without properly saying bye to anyone. FUCK ME”

“Again? Now (MC)?”

The both of you burst out laughing.

“Yoosung I swear!~”

“No! but be real with me- how was i? I mean… it was my first time...”

You quickly cuddle up to him, placing yourself in his lap, and cup his face in your hands.

“Yoosung…” You look deep into his eyes, making him blush. “I AM SO SORRY I PUT YOU THROUGH THAT!” you shout

“YOU DIDN’T PUT ME THROUGH ANYTHING THOUGH!” he responds at the same volume

“ok!... then… don’t just;;; ram yourself in like that…” you confess looking off to the side

“You sure seemed to like it though” he giggles pulling you in closer to him

You set your head on his chest; “You got me there then babe… I’ll tell you everything when we get home though, I just want to be quiet now”

And the two of you just sit there quietly listening to each other’s breathing and hearing the hum of the  car and the traffic passing by outside.

_Guess we’re not going to the after party…_

“Hey wait...”Yoosung says “You think the driver would stop at a drug store if we ask?”


End file.
